Question: If $x \boxdot y = (6-x)(y)$ and $x \barwedge y = 5y+2$, find $(-3 \boxdot 3) \barwedge -3$.
We don't need to find $-3 \boxdot 3$ because $x \barwedge y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \barwedge -3$ $ x \barwedge -3 = (5)(-3)+2$ $ \hphantom{x \barwedge -3} = -13$.